A birthday treat - Tiva fantasy SMUT!
by hotfictionff
Summary: Ziva wanted to give Tony a VERY special gift, as he recovered from car crash.


TIVA story 3 - VERY special treat, for Tony's birthday. #MATURE #SMUT #FANTASY

#tony #ziva #ncis

ADULTS ONLY!

This was their first 'date night', now some weeks after Tony's car crash.

He was walking gingerly, but now with just a cane; The hospital crutches had been crimping his style. And machismo.

Tony hated being reliant on others, but welcomed Ziva's personal attention recently, and clear concern. Not just as a long time work colleague, but as a very close friend.

And sometime lover.

She had rushed to the hospital as soon as she heard, and had sent every spare hour since, at his bedside; Feeding him mainly liquidised meals, mopping his fevered brow, checking his drips;

Even helping the nurses, with bed baths. Although he couldn't speak at the time, having suffered a dislocated jaw, and kept in a precautionary neck brace too, Ziva noticed he had CLEARLY enjoyed her and the nurse being intimately 'hands on'..

But being in a public ward, that couldn't go any further- Their sex games would have to wait..

Tony's appetite for food was returning though, which was a good sign that he was on the mend. Ziva had booked a small booth at their favourite restaurant, as the first part of his birthday gift.

Evening bookings were always popular with courting couples, of all ages; The lighting was always set low, with discreet waiting staff, and the rows of leafy potted plants that were dotted around, ensured no one was overlooked, in their own private space.

Crisp white linen covered each table, reaching almost to the floor; A centrepiece of three lit candles, sat on a small silver tray.

Tenderly stroking hands, they perused the menu, and opted to share a creamy salmon and pasta dish, to start; It arrived soon enough, along with a delightful glass of champagne.

Tony smirked, as the bubbles caused Ziva to let out a very dainty hiccup. He gazed at her deep brown eyes, twinkling in the soft candlelight.

Both had chosen a slow roast Beef Wellington, for the main course. Their waiter said it would take a while, so they ordered a full bottle of bubbly to enjoy, while it was being cooked.

.

Ziva studied Tony's face, while he refilled for them both. He was smiling, and looking  
much more relaxed now.

\- Was it because of the alcohol, or being out and about again? She wondered.

'Both', he whispered, leaning forward as her handed her a glass.

'What?'

'I love the champagne, and being here again- with you.'

'I can tell', Ziva teased, feeling one of his soft leather shoes slide up and down her freshly waxed legs, which were framed in a short black dress- he hooked behind each knee, making her blush slightly.

Clamping her thighs together, his foot was now trapped.

'Be careful, Tony- you might bruise that too'.

'What's one more bruise? my aching body wouldn't notice, right now'.

'Oh, I wasn't taking about your foot. Is it stiff?

'Stiff? What?'

Ziva had released him, and stretched out one leg- her now bare foot was gently rubbing into his groin.

'THAT'.

Tony jumped in his seat, almost choking on his drink.

'Ziva!' he gasped.

'What's the matter, Tony? - Can't you take the.. beat, in the kitchen?'

'It's heat, Ziva- heat'.

He adored her Ziva-isms. But where was this leading?

'If you're still sore, _down there, _Tony, I can take care of that for you..'

Tony was the one blushing, now. He wasn't sore, THERE_._. But was now certainly _stiff._

'But, our food will be coming out soon, Ziva'.

'That's not the only thing, that is coming out..' Ziva whispered, before she ducked under the table..

Tony pulled at his collar, and looked around, nervously. No one had noticed her disappear from view; A waiter passed by, saw him flustered, and gave a knowing smile.

Ziva was now kneeling between Tony's legs, running her hands along his firm thighs.

It was dark under the table, so she had to go by touch, and soon found Tony's very 'special guest', bulging through his trousers.

She felt him twitch as she lowered his zipper, and felt inside.

Tony reached under the table, and tried to run his hands through her hair- but she pushed them aside, wedging them behind his back.

Ziva was determined that nothing would get in the way, or interrupt her special treat for him.

She put both hands inside against his boxers, and and ran her fingertips along his thick, smooth penis. He was still hairless, clearly having enjoyed being shaved at the hospital, and was keeping himself bare 'down below' ever since.

This was the first sexual contact they had shared, for a while. Tony let out a moan, from above.

She leant forward to kiss the bulge, and then took hold at each side of his unbuckled trousers, and briefs too- sliding them down to his knees, letting them fall to the floor.

She now had him totally at her mercy. He couldn't stand up, as his lack of lower clothing, and THAT thing, standing proud, would be rather obvious.

Neither could he slide down under the table to join her, as there was barely room for one, hidden only by the tablecloth.

Sweeping her long hair to one aide, she started kissing up and down his legs; each time she got to the top, she placed the lightest of kisses on him, causing more stifled moans.

Tony's knees held around her, as she leant forward into his groin again; she stayed there, licking down each side of his manhood, and rubbing around the base; Her thumbs were also busy, gently stroking his plump testicles.

Ziva heard someone speaking, at their table, and froze- her soft wet lips now fully around Tony's tip; he put a hand under the table, gripping onto one of her shoulders, which she took to put a hold on proceedings.

'Is everything OK for you, sir?' A waiter enquired, clearly unaware of the human 'dessert', that Tony was enjoying below..

'F-fine, thank you', Tony muttered. 'Can we get another bottle?'

'Certainly'.

Tony tapped the side of Ziva's head, indicating the waiter had now left- But maybe not for long. Their food was also due, in about five minutes..

She resumed sucking again, running her hands and lips up and down Tony's shaft, as he slid forward in the seat.

He was gripping the table edge with one hand to keep steady, the other now twirling her hair between his fingers, and rubbing her earlobe, as she bobbed up and down.

Oh, God. Tony really knew how to tweak her buttons, too.

Her panties were getting moist, but she was determined to finish him off first-

She could take care of herself later, if needed. Tony was in no fit state, for their usual full on 'physical therapy', just yet..

Ziva sensed he was now very close to coming, as his heat started to spike, and legs were tensing up.

She gripped hard on he base of his shaft, and furiously licked at his purple crown, that was now peeking out of his foreskin.

His twitched, and one knee jerked up under the table, as he exploded.

Hot semen splashed over her nose, and across her flushed cheeks. Another wave landed on her neck.

She caught the third, and last load, in her mouth, sucking and licking him dry.

My Tony. My hot, Italian, sweet and salty, Tony.

Gathering her breath, Ziva felt him handing her a napkin to wipe her face.

Always so thoughtful.

Ziva helped pull his boxers and trousers back up, gently patting his now softening guest.

They now were both sat up, and grinning at each other like giddy teenagers, just as their main course arrived.

Raising a glass, Ziva said 'Happy birthday, special agent Tony'.

'Oh thank YOU, VERY special agent Ziva'.

They clinked glasses, and tucked in.

The End.


End file.
